


Roses have thorns. Our family is a rose, and even it has some thorns.

by Tittino



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Asexual Character, Awkward Uncle Iceland, F/M, Family, Fluff, Ice being really self concious weight-wise, Loving bf hongkong will change that hue probably tho idk, M/M, Maybe eating disorder ?, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Sweden is a big gay who just is scary and wants to be cuddled tho, just family drama really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5211026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tittino/pseuds/Tittino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody can possibly have a perfect family, no matter how hard they try to follow a routine, however, will this band of Nordics find a way to make it all work out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. -Mornings-

**Author's Note:**

> All the names I use (Mostly of Denmark, Norway, and Iceland) won't be ones that you'd prefer, mostly because if they don't have canon names, I go off suggested.  
> Here are the names used.
> 
> Kjetil Thomassen - Norway  
> Simon Densen - Denmark  
> Berwald Oxensternia - Sweden  
> Tino Väinämöinen - Finland  
> Eiríkur Steilsson - Iceland  
> Peter Kirkland - Sealand (More last names for him might be added depending on plot.)  
> Örjan Oxensternia - Ladonia  
> Also, to avoid confusion, Papa or Pappa refers to Sweden, while Daddy refers to Finland.  
> ____________________________________________________________________

Mornings weren’t...Always great in this household.  
Always almost out of coffee, almost always resulting in spilt milk on the counter.  
Somehow, it all works out.  
The morning starts by waking the two youngest of the house up. This would be Örjan and Peter. Örjan was always a bit cranky in the mornings...Well...Perhaps a 'bit' cranky was an understatement. He was very cranky in the mornings. Peter was too, honestly, but he didn't have to be threatened out of bed on most days.  
Tino had yet to do this, and honestly, he was very nervous.  
He thought he'd might as well wake up the small, British boy, first. So he did so, blonde hair neatly laid against his pale skin as he recently brushed it before he opened the door.  
He couldn't say the same for Peter though. His dirty blonde hair was tangled as if a bird has made it's way into the room and made a nest and had at least 3...no...4 babies in the child's hair. Who knew somebody who was only eleven could do this much damage to hair in the night, but perhaps Tino shouldn't be the one talking. He gently went over to the boy's bedside before pulling a string, sending the shades going upwards and the boy going downwards, burrowing his face into his pillows to avoid the burning rays of light. A whine slipped through his lips before he glanced up at the Finn.  
"Not...Now, Daddy..." Peter whined, grabbing his blanket as he curled in a ball. Tino only laughed and slowly eased the blanket off of him.  
"If you don't get up, you won't get no waffles with the rest of us! Now come on, get up! Papa is going to take us out to get breakfast soon." Tino told his son gently, moving some hair away from Peter's forehead. Peter shifted a bit before sitting up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he yawned and stretched. "There you go. Good morning, Sleeping Beauty!" He joked. "Get dressed and ready, I'm going to wake up your brother and then we can go when everybody is dressed."  
This was a big mistake, waking the boy up...But it simply had to be done.  
Örjan was connected to his laptop and electronics. If you'd try taking them away, he'd throw a tantrum and pout and argue. So even when Tino and his husband, Berwald, set a bedtime for both boys, which was around 8:30 PM...Örjan would always go to bed around 1:00 AM. Making him always tired in the mornings and unable to wake up for school or anything of the sort on time. So upon going in, Tino turned on the light, and open the shades.  
The boy was still in a dead sleep.  
Sighing, Tino gently rocked the boy, earning a grumble from the stubborn redhead. Upon more shaking, the boy made another noise. An incoherent mumble.  
"Örjan, dear, it's time to get up. " Tino told him gently. " Papa is going to bring us all to breakfast. And I'm sure you want to come too, right?" Tino asked. There was a bit of silence before the boy spoke tiredly.  
"...'m not goin'..." He spoke.  
"But you are, nobody is going to be able to watch you while we're out." Tino told him. And this happened about 3 more times before he finally threatened the boy out of bed by threatening to take his laptop away for the day. So once he finally did leave, the boy did get dressed.  
Örjan: 5- Tino: 1  
The next few people to get up were Berwald, the tallest one of the house, Simon, second tallest, Eiríkur, the second shortest, and Kjetil, the second tallest's boyfriend.  
While Berwald went down stairs, Kjetil and Eiríkur followed. Kjetil wanting to get coffee while Eiríkur wanted to watch television on the couch. Berwald wanted to make coffee too, but not only for himself, but for Tino as well.  
The Dane was left upstairs with an eleven year old and a ten year old, readying his hair for the day while the children brushed their teeth.  
"And then, I spilt everything everywhere! Everything was covered in the stuff and it was all sticky! I couldn't even get it in my mouth!" Simon laughed.  
"Are you serious?! How did you get it out of your clothing?" Peter asked, Örjan just rolled his eyes.  
"Who said I did? I had to throw the clothing away and buy new ones!" Simon laughed, Peter did too as he spit the toothpaste and saliva down the drain.  
"I sneezed out funnier stuff when I got a cold." Örjan grumbled, doing the same as his brother. "And what I sneezed out looked exactly like you, too." He added with a smile, laughing to himself as the Dane looked offended. "How rude! You know what, maybe I'll tell your fathers to take away you're gadgets and gizmos, hm?" The elder teased. The boy froze and his eyebrows furrowed together before he looked away and grumbled, putting away his toothbrush before fixing his shirt and heading out. Peter did the same, put instead of leaving by himself, he talked to Simon and walked with his Uncle as they came out of the bathroom.  
Soon enough, they were loaded into the Tino's mini van, Berwald driving as most of them prepared their embarrassing time from having breakfast out together as a family.


	2. Only in Public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a large family go to a restaurant in public. How will the family act, though?

A decent breakfast, all Tino wanted was a decent breakfast with the family.  
But upon arriving, his two sons have already began their arguing.  
"Quit moving! You're getting in my space!" The redhead would groan.  
"I'm only breathing, Meanie!" His older brother would cry.  
"Well then quit breathing!" The other would say.  
Berwald's knuckles turned white at the wheel, and Tino sighed, giving a sympathetic glance over to his husband. Kjetil was in the back, sitting with his brother, who was currently ignoring the world by staring out the window with his headphones on, and his boyfriend. He was sat in the middle.  
"Do you think they'll straighten up before we go inside?" Tino asked his husband, looking out the window from within the parked car. His husband hummed in response.  
Berwald never really was a talker. He was an...awkward man who really needed help with talking sometimes and had...really bad anxiety at times. He was a nice guy, really. Berwald would be one of the kindest men you'd ever meet, despite his appearance, which was cold and stoic.  
They were...Quite a family, even if they weren't technically related. Kjetil was Eiríkur's brother, and Kjetil was dating Simon, who is like a brother to Berwald, who was married to Tino, who adopted Peter and had Örjan for their sons. Seven people with totally different personalities living in one house.  
Berwald called the shots, most time, seeing how he was the oldest of the house, so, when he got out of the car, everybody did. Then they all walked from the van into the store, soon being greeted by a waitress.  
"Hello! How many will be joining us today?" She asked, she was answered with two different words from the large Swede, holding the smaller Finn's hand.  
"Seven...Booth." He mumbled out, his voice deep and slow.  
"If possible, that is, please!" Tino laughed.  
Glancing at everybody, he kept a smile. Peter was by him, holding his Dad's hand. Örjan was near Peter, but not so close as he looked at his phone. Eiríkur had his hands in his pocket and his hood up, but it was soon yanked down by Kjetil, who was leaning against Simon who had his arms around him.  
Quite the family.  
The waitress gave a nod, holding five adult menus and two children ones before leading them all to a large booth. Once they all sat down, their menus were put on a table.  
They were asked what they wanted to drink...  
"Coffee...Black."  
"Coffee, Please!"  
"Coffee!"  
"Coffee..."  
...  
"...Coffee..."  
"Apple Juice, please!"  
"Orange Juice."  
Honestly, Tino thought they were going to run out of coffee, but hey, what could they do, the family loved coffee! It was the only thing that kept most of them sane. Without coffee, Simon would be sad, Kjetil would be angry, Berwald would be grumpy, Tino would be flat out pissed, Eiríkur would be tired. The two boys weren't allowed to have coffee yet, no matter how much they begged. Especially Örjan, the poor boy didn't need to be addicted to caffeine and have that keeping him awake, either.  
After the lady went off, Tino opened his menu, praising Berwald for saying his answer so quickly before simply sharing the menu with him. Simon took a children's menu after Örjan grabbed his, and Peter laughed.  
"Uncle Simon! That's my menu!" The boy laughed. Simon looked at him and raised an eyebrow.  
"Is it now? Are you sure?" The Dane asked. "Because these dinosaur pancakes seem pretty grown up..." He mumbled, smirking a bit at Peter from above the small menu before passing it back to him.  
"Then I'll order it and share them with you!" Peter said happily before having the Dane ruffle his hair. "You're a good kid, Peter. Get what'cha want." He said, grabbing a menu meant for his age.  
Eiríkur still hadn't picked up the final menu yet, and Kjetil glanced over at him, raising an eyebrow to question his little brother.  
"Why aren't you look for what to eat? Do you want to look at mine?" The Norwegian asked, his voice monotonous and flat as always.  
"Not hungry. I don't need to look..." He mumbled, leaning against the seat. His voice was softer. Poor teen didn't like his accent. His brother wished he was less insecure.  
"Would you rather share mine? You have to eat, Brother." He was told, earning a protest from the Albino at the table before he finally gave up and listened to his brother, ending up sharing his omelet when it arrives.  
Tino helped Berwald into figuring out that he wanted something simple, deciphering grunts and mumbles by softly reading what they were to him. Simon was just going to get pancakes, same as Peter, who wanted to stick with dinosaur pancakes, and Tino and Örjan decided to get waffles, the younger boy's waffles however were to be in stars. Nothing more, nothing less.  
Oh boy, were they happy when the food came...But happiness soon washed away from the boys as they argued over the syrup and who would get to use it first.  
"Mine are better! Dinosaurs are for babies!" Örjan told Peter, sticking his tongue out. "I'm older than you, though! Stars are for babies!" He protested.  
...That's when Berwald took the syrup from the boys, putting it on his before giving it to Tino. Then from Tino to Simon. It would've went to Kjetil and Eiríkur if they needed it.  
"...If...Yer...Goin' to argue...You two get it last..." Berwald spoke, pushing his thick lensed glassed further upon the bridge of his nose. Tino nodded in agreement, still holding his hand from underneath the table, usually doing this when they went out to calm the Swede of his anxiety getting the best of him.  
"He's right. You two shouldn't fight over silly thing! Now you can use it. Peter, let your brother go first. He's younger." Tino told him.  
"But Papa-"  
"No buts, do it or no television when we get home for an hour." Tino told him. Peter whined and crossed his arms, pouting as his brother quietly snickered, using the syrup before putting it on the table, Peter's que to use it before passing one of his pancakes to Simon. Simon, being the fantastic uncle he was, took the pancake and put it on his plate, grinning before coating the treat in syrup and tearing his head off with his teeth, laughing a bit. Kjetil looked at him, grabbing a napkin from the table before dabbing it to wipe the syrup that was beginning to drip from the other's chin slightly.  
"Watch it. You're making a mess and a fool out of yourself." Kjetil sighed before glancing at his brother. The teen ate a tiny bit, but then remained cutting smaller bits with his fork, playing with it. Kjetil said nothing against it, though he felt a tinge of worry for his brother. Perhaps he just wasn't hungry like he said?  
At least everybody was at ease and eating and happy for the most part. The boys weren't fighting, Simon wasn't making a mess to impress the boys. The other two brother's weren't arguing either!  
...  
Spoke too soon.  
"Oi, Peter. Over there." Örjan pointed at nothing in particular.  
"Hm? What is it?" He asked, swallowing his food before looking.  
This is when Peter lost a pancake mysteriously, and it set him off, blaming his guilty brother.  
Oh boy.


	3. We're in Public-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which punishments might lead to the death of the odd family.  
> Also in which the Icelandic meets an unlikely acquaintance while in the bathroom of the restaurant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will focus on mostly Eiríkur's insecurities. This has a mention of self-inducing vomiting. If you do not like, then I suppose this chapter isn't for you.

They were in public…  
Tino and Berwald went to get boxes to collect their breakfast that they had to finish prematurely. Eiríkur was in the bathroom. Kjetil and Simon were trying to make reason with the boys, and the two boys were fighting.  
Over what, you ask?  
A pancake. Örjan had to take a pancake from his brother, and that's when Peter snapped, this lead to the small Swedish and British boy shouting back and forth, and this lead to stares and glares at the children and at the couple of Nords, sitting at the table, as if they were the cause of their misbehavior. 

"You know...People come here to relax, you two..." Kjetil told the two boys, not looking up from where he was looking at the table, his fingers on his temples. Kjetil was always one to get migraines easily, which lead people to tell him to tell him to "lay off the caffeine". As if. "Look around you two. Look at the people looking at you with dirty glances..." He said, moving blonde hair away as he sighed. He wasn't good with children, hell, he was even happy that Eiríkur came out right from him raising him. He spoke, however, because he could see the Dane's temper rising. Kjetil was the one who could cool him down. "You're interrupting so many people. Because of that, I have no choice but to arrange punishments for you two." Kjetil spoke before groaning, looking up at Simon. "Få de smertestillende , ja ?" He asked, earning a nod as Simon dug through his pockets, pulling out a small bottle. 

"Simon, bring them out to the car, I'll talk to Berwald and Tino about this. Make sure they don't rip off eachother's heads, alright?" THe blonde asked before standing, along with the others. Simon brought the kids out in the van before Kjetil went to help Berwald and Tino clean up the food at the table and discuss what to do with the boys. Peter was...Simple to deal with. No television for the rest of the day would work, maybe? But for Örjan...  
They'd have to take his laptop away...  
And his phone,  
and his other electronics.  
They had a storm brewing when they had to tell the small redhead, and none of them were prepared.  
___---___

He had to get away.  
If you had lived with them, you'd know Eiríkur's pain.  
He stood in the vacant bathroom, looking at himself in one of the mirrors.  
Disgusting.  
People said he was normal weight for his age. All he saw was...A chubby mess.  
He put some water on his hand to wash his face, trying to recollect all the positive thoughts he had ...but where were they? Was he not normal for not having these thoughts that made him feel happy or safe? Was it normal for him to want to gorge himself to feel okay and that he was normal?  
No, he hadn't did anything of the sort, such as making himself vomit after the meals he ate....Not yet, which was a good thing, right?

He rolled down his sleeves after he was mucking around with the water before looking around.  
The bathroom was completely vacant.  
Fuck it, if he was needed, Kjetil or...Somebody would hopefully get him, right?  
He went to a stall and slid over the latch that would set up a barrier from him and everybody else. After all, he wouldn't want somebody to see him at his lowest moment in a bathroom, right?  
He sat on the floor and glanced at the toilet. Not now. Now wasn't the time.  
He allowed hot liquid to drip from his amethyst colored eyes as he cried silently and choked back sobs.  
He had too. He needed a way. Maybe it would work for him...Just maybe...

It was hesitant, but he moved his position from sitting to crouching over the toilet. He didn't want to feel over weight. Kjetil or...Nobody had to know. Fuck, this could be a one time thing!  
But he opened the lid and shut his eyes, parting his lips before taking a couple of fingers, his other hands gripping at the side of the toilet with white knuckles as he entered his finger into his mouth and shoved them to his throat, pulling them away when his body retched and bent over the bowl as he vomited . The little amount of what he ate now was in the water as he choked on the bile making it's way from his esophagus to where the rest of the acid laid.  
Coughing, he wheezed, wiping his eyes and mouth with a sleeve and folding it down a bit. With that, the toilet was flushed and he shakily stood, tensing up when he heard the patter of foot steps and a small knock on the stall door.  
"...Everything...Alright in there?"

Eiríkur didn't know who this was, but...How the other spoke got him. Their English was choppy, and they had a thick Asian accent, coating their words. Honestly, it was quite hard to understand.  
He unlocked the door before moving past the stranger. How long have they been here?  
"Were you sick?" He asked, watching the Icelandic wash his hands once more. That's when the Asian caught a glimpse of his face.  
Very pale, red, puffy eyes, a tell tale sign of crying...And beautiful eyes that complimented white, soft looking hair. Once he dried his hands, Eiríkur turned to look at him.  
"I'm fine..." He said gently, but that was enough for the shorter male to catch the sent of vomit on his breath.  
"…What's like, your ...Name?" He asked, digging through the pockets of his hoodie.  
This too, took Eiríkur a while to answer, but he did and kept his head down.  
"Eiríkur..."  
"Well...Er...Eir..." The male was struggling to pronounce his name correctly, which almost made Eiríkur smile a bit.  
Almost.  
"Eirik. Just call me Eirik." He told him, this made the other smile, making his brown eyes crinkle up with his smile.  
"Well then, Eirik, I think you , like, need a mint. " The Asian told him.  
He happily accepted the mint from the other's pocket. And with a small thank you, he wiped his eyes once more before he went to face his brother.

"You've been crying...?" He asked. "Why?"  
"What's it to you?" Eiríkur shot back.  
"You're my age it looks like...What's bothering you so much?"  
"Why do you want to know? I don't even know who you are."  
"Lei Su Chun, or Leon. My Guardian runs the Chinese place down the street."  
...  
Well, know he knew who he was...  
"Stress." Was all the Icelandic answered.  
Stress and insecurities and school and family and-  
"...You...Go to school around here? Big one...Blue roof with the freaky statue out front?" Lei...Leon asked. Eiríkur only nodded, shoving his hand in his pocket.  
"Nice. I'm a transfer student, I'll be going there soon..." He said before pausing. He took a paper towel and a marker from his pocket, passing it to the other male. "Hit me up if...'Stress' bothers you anymore, alright? Peace." He said with a wink, walking out of the bathroom. But before Eiríkur could catch him, he was lost in the crowd of people enjoying food.  
That's when he went back to his family, and it wasn't long until he stood by his brother again, walking out to the van with him. The other's were already there, Kjetil with the only decency to wait for him.  
When they were all seated...The worse part of all happened.  
"Örjan...Peter...Consequences will be had for today's behavior." Tino began slowly. "Peter, dear, no television for the next three days, understood?"  
Thought he pouted and crossed his arms, he said 'Yes, Father...'  
...  
"Örjan, sweetie...No electronics for three days."  
This...was when Tino knew, that he had fucked up.


	4. Good vibes, everything is all Hunky Dory.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is all Hunky Dory, and everything is all happy!…  
> But is it?  
> \------  
> Also in which two Scandinavian men get sappy in the Kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short hiatus I never warned you about! Seeing how vacation is here, I will post more!  
> -Tittino.

When they got home, there were tears. All coming from their youngest son, as well. With punishment though, there is consequences. And with consequences, came a sniveling red head, whining about his computer as he sat on the couch, staring at the dark television screen.

Örjan brought his legs to his chest and hid his face.  
"You don't love me! If you did, you'd give me my laptop!" He cried, hiding his face as his father came over. Berwald pushed up his glasses and sighed, going to sit next to the boy before moving his fingers through his hair. Even if he wasn't good with words, he was getting better at it, and expressing himself with his hands. "Örjan..." His deep voice muttered. "Look 't me..." He added. He was ignored. A low grumble came from his throat as he went to talk again. "Örjan...If ya don't look 't me...Yer punishment will go on longer." He threatened. This is when he got his attention and looked up at his father, grumbling. "What, gonna take away everything else, too?" He asked, turning his nose up at his father. Berwald shook his head, drawing his hand away before looking around. The Finn was in the kitchen, baking something for after dinner. Kjetil and the Dane went to their room to relax. Peter was playing outdoors with Tino's dog, Hana. The Icelandic was most likely in his room, as well. This was wrong...But it did pain the Swede to see the child in such a way... And...It didn't have to be for a long time, right? Biting the inside of his cheek, he could tell his child was getting impatient with him, so he reached in his pocket and pulled out a small device. His phone. Örjan's eyebrows furrowed together before looking up at Berwald. "Yer taunting me. I know it..." He pouted, crossing his arms. Again, Berwald shook his head and put it in the child's lap, watching the kitchen door intensely. He wasn't scared of the others, no...He was scared of his husband the most for doing this. "Hurry up..." The man mumbled. "Before yer father comes..." He told him, his voice hushed. The phone was on vibrate, so as long as Örjan didn't mess around with the volume, it would be fine...Right? Örjan happily took the phone, going through his father's folders in search for games he could entertain himself with. Now, he was just sniffling. No tears, no problem.

Hopefully, Tino doesn't, and will never find out, that Berwald went against the other's punishment.  
"Don't'cha start fights with your brother." Berwald told him, rubbing back the other's hair.  
"He starts it." The other argued.  
"I don't care. If ya start fights, Santa won't get ya anythin' for Christmas." He told him. "Ya want coal?" He asked. His son fell quiet and shook his head. "…No…" Was his quiet reply. "Exactly." Berwald told him. "Peter won't get anythin' either. If the two of ya be good, you both get something." He told him, standing. "I need it back in a few minutes. Make sure ya father doesn't know about this." He said, walking back into the kitchen where he began to help his husband bake.  
"I feel really bad you know, Ber. But the kid needs to be punished or he'll never learn." Tino sighed, reaching for the flour from the cupboard. "He's sweet, I know, and I hate seeing the both of them fight." He said. "We need a getaway or something, you know?" He asked, looking up at the taller blonde, who simply gave a hum in response. Tino seemed to understand completely however, and went to get the filling for the soon to be pie.  
"Maybe for Christmas. Me and you can leave, hm? " He asked, smiling softly. "Simon and Kjetil can watch the kids, and me and you can get a hotel somewhere. Have a few nights to ourselves." Tino told him, his voice lowered.

"Hm?" Berwald hummed, raising an eyebrow.  
"We can do whatever we want, whenever." Tino told him. "And who knows maybe you'll have a better night than intended~" Tino said, looking at his husband with a wink before putting on the top, already made, pie crust.  
"O...Oh..." Berwald mumbled, his face glowing with a steady blush as he pushed up his glasses. Tino laughed at how flustered his Husband got. "That is, if we even get away from the kids." He told him. "I...Can get it...A present..." The Swede mumbled. "Perhaps a bit late...But we can get the hotel..." Berwald told the smaller male. "I promise." He added. Tino looked at him, a small smile on his face and he went up on the tips on his toes and gave him a gentle kiss. "Thank you, Ber." He told him, sighing happily. "I honestly don't know where I'd be without you." He laughed, returning to his normal height. "Probably still living with Eduard in that tiny apartment eating Take-Out three times a week." Tino told him, going to put the pie in the heated oven. "But then, I bumped into a tall man at a coffee shop with his sons. I can't believe I spilled my coffee all over you." He chuckled, going to him once more before taking his hands in his, looking at the ring on one of his hands, and the ring on his partner's.  
"Then we had our first official date, and I learned you lived with Simon at the time with his boyfriend and brother. And I already adored Peter and Örjan. And you swept me off my feet, even if I was a bit sc...It's not important. But after a date or two, I noticed you were the greatest man I ever laid eyes on. You didn't care what I looked like or what I thought about myself." He said.  
"And even when I learned about you're speaking disabilities and everything that you thought was a burden on me, I felt like...That only made you more of an interesting and strong man." Tino said, feeling his husband's hands go to his hips.  
"And at our wedding...I told you that nothing was ever wrong with you, and you said the same to me. It was the best moment of my life." The Finn said.  
"Of our lives." Berwald mumbled, drawing the other close to him. "Then ya moved in with Hana, and..." Berwald stopped.  
"And?" Tino asked.  
"Everythin' was complete." Berwald mumbled, a small blush on his face as he attempted to give his best smile. Tino laughed and kissed his cheek.  
"You big sap." He chuckled, resting his head against his chest. "It's almost Christmas and the New Year, you know." He said, Berwald nodded, resting his chin gently on the top of Tino's head. "You think we can make it?" Tino asked, his voice soft.  
"Absolutely." Was his husband's response. Tino smiled and waited until the pie had to be attended to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focused more on Berwald and Tino more than anything. I apologise, and promise to write more of DenNor, HongIce, and eventually even Peter might find somebody~ Can you guess who it will be?  
> If you have anything you'd like to see, drop it in the comments and I will definitely respond!


	5. Bros being bros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eirik feels awfully out of place, but what else is new? Maybe the Cantonese male making his phone blow up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm so sorry I have neglected this fic! My last day of school is approaching, and I promise, I will add more to the fic and make up for the time I wasted! Thank you for reading, waiting, and hopefully enjoying!

The holidays were not a hassle for the family.   
Tino never found out about how Berwald went against him, and the kids were satisfied with their gifts. A small party was held and overall, everybody had a good time and were relieved they made it through another year.  
Berwald's gift to Tino were reservations to a hotel. Even if it wasn't on Christmas, and they had to wait a bit, Berwald still kept his promise.   
Simon got Kjetil a book and a new mug for his coffee. The book had something about magic on it, and nobody was surprised when the Norwegian began reading it that night. Kjetil got Eirik a few CDs. Eirik got Kjetil a small gnome plush, which his brother was very grateful for. Berwald got the Dane a lego lamp, and in return , the Swede received a new sweater. Kjetil was given tea by Tino, and Tino was given coffee flavored candy from the other male. Eirik gave everybody else a CD as well, much like his brother. And of course, the children were spoiled.   
And while everybody was having a great time, even Kjetil cracked a few smiles, Eirik couldn't find a real reason to be happy.   
He didn't eat at all that night, with exception of maybe three cookies, but he immediately felt horrible for it. Slowly his family began to notice this little trend of the younger not eating, and of course became worried. Eirik felt fat, and even if he was a bit chubby, he felt overweight and not thin at all. Hell, the chubbiness he had was just a little baby weight, but he didn't believe that. The Icelandic became more introverted than normal. Keeping himself in his room until he needed to go to the bathroom, or get a tiny bit of a snack or a drink. The smell of food turned his stomach.  
Even after a few days of eating any real food, Eirik still felt like he needed to do something more to keep him from getting fatter than he thought he already was. He needed his mind away from the fact that he was an obese teenager who hated almost every aspect about himself.  
And that's when he remembered when they went out for breakfast, and he saw the teen who did appear once or twice in the hallways when he finally transferred like he said.  
He remembered how the vomit in his mouth tasted.  
He remembered crying in the bathroom stall.  
He remembered the number the male slipped to him, and he remember how he put the number in his wallet on the ride back. 

Eirik was sat on his bed, his long, bony fingers tapping anxiously on his leg before he reached to his bedside to grab the leather wallet, picking out the small piece of paper that..That guy...Leon, slipped him.   
Sure he was scared, but he was told to 'Hit him up if stress bothered him'...Wasn't he?  
Slowly, he typed in the numbed he was given, and sent a small text to the Asian he hoped was on the other side of the phone.

\------------  
To:Unknown number  
\------------  
uh hey  
is this the guy who gave me a mint in the bathroom a few days ago? im the kid with the white hair that was crying and stressed and shit  
\------------

This was pointless, Eirik thought after a few minutes of sending it out without a response back. It was a dumb move and he regretted it already, and he should've just took care of it himself-

*Bzzt. Bzzt*  
His phone vibrated with a quick noise. Eirik was shocked to see a response from the number.

\------------  
From: Unknown number  
\------------  
Oh, yo. I get off my shift in a minute. I text u right back, man.  
\------------

He must've remembered who he was. He waited quietly, shifting to lay on his back before the vibrating happened again. He decided to change the name in his contacts.

\------------  
From: Leon  
\------------  
Aight bro im back. This is the kid who was sick right? Eric or somethin?  
\------------  
*  
\------------  
To: Leon  
\-----------  
eirik. close enough tho. is it okay to message you? u said i could if i was stressed or whatever  
\-----------  
*  
\-----------  
From : Leon  
\-----------  
Yeah man, it is all good with me. Wanna call or text?  
\-----------  
*

Eirik thought it would be better to text at first, but he had been for so long not talking to anybody. Call it was.  
They talked to eachother for what Eirik thought was at least a few hours, granted it was very awkward at first....But something about the stranger's voice was oddly soothing, and he felt his stress wearing away with each joke the other made in broken English, and the stress was replaced by a ghost of a smile. He didn't know what about Leon was so interesting, but he felt like he could connect to him in a way he barely could connect with his family nowadays. It was pretty sad.  
Then, he dropped the biggest bomb Eirik could hear.  
"Ey, dawg. Do you like, maybe wanna hang out tomorrow or something? We can hit up the mall or whatever." Leon offered him.  
He bit his lip, willed himself to say no, but his body moved on it's own.  
"Sure, I guess that sounds cool."  
He still had to get permission from his brother, and he knew he was screwed.


	6. "Why aren't we friends outside of school? Come over!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two sons of the dysfunctional household convince Simon and Kjetil to be 'cool uncles' and to have their friends come to their house while their parents are driving to the hotel Berwald got Tino for a present.  
> Alternative title: 'Peter gets a girlfriend'.

It would be fun, they said.  
It would be easy, they said.  
What they didn't say was anything about taking care of migraine inducing children. Who could say no to the youngest members of the household, though?  
Kjetil. Kjetil did in a heartbeat. Simon, however, caved, and allowed Peter and Örjan to have not one, nor two, but five friends over. Kjetil wasn't about to do it alone.  
The Norwegian wanted to call Tino and Berwald to come home to collect their sons, but they were gone to get private time to themselves. Ugh.  
Not to mention Eirik almost giving his brother a stroke when he asked to leave the house to hang out with some kid he just met, and it took lots of begging, but after finally realizing that Eirik was not a child anymore, he nodded his head and turn the other cheek, fighting the urge to get up to follow his brother to God knows where-  
But now, he and an child like Dane were waiting at their feet, taking shifts for opening the door for the five children who would come over. Simon called their parents and asked for them if it was possible, and all seemed to comply and allowed them with the two Nordics.  
The children came in the order of;  
Franz Edestein. Very short, feminine, and...Artistic. Seems to be good friends with Örjan more than he is with Peter.  
Charlotte , or Charlie, and her brother, Lawrence Cooper. Had big eyebrows like Peter, and somehow, Charlotte seems manlier than her brother.  
Salvatorio Vargas. His older brothers were very annoying and Kjetil was happy to have the other Italians leave them alone.  
And James Jones. Hates being called Jameson and arrived with a service dog. Grumpy kid had terrible social anxiety seems like. Wore his sunglasses inside.  
While the kids were arriving, Simon also drove out all the snacks he could find, and the kids started going to the back yard. Bless. Kjetil sat on the couch, his head already tingling with pain.  
"We are gathered today so we don't have to only be friends in school! School is ending in a couple days, so we should hang out whenever we can!" The Brit grinned.  
"I never confirmed bein' friends with any of you. " James said, running his hand through his hair.  
"You did so! I remember!" Peter disagreed.  
"Who cares. What are we going to do while we're here?" Charlie asked, furrowing her eyebrows.  
"We can play a game? I'm sure there is something!" Sal said cheerfully.  
"Video games?" Örjan piped in.  
"Could we draw?" Franz asked, standing next to Örjan .  
"We could play a sports game-" Lawrence said, being cut off by his sister.  
"Oh, you've never played a sport in your life!" She snorted.  
"I have so!"  
"Tell that to your noodle arms and athletic asthma."

"How about we go to a park? I know one close by!" Peter suggested.  
And that is how Kjetil and Simon ended up cramming the group of kids into their car, of course, cramming the dog in their too. Finally, and fortunately, they ended up walking to the nearby park instead. And luckily, Kjetil and Simon sat nearby on a bench, watching the kids run to swings, slide, or the sandbox. Thank any God that would listen to Kjetil that they were out and about.  
Simon leaned back on the bench, watching the kids with a fond smile, raking his hand through his tall , blond hair. His other arm was on the back of the bench, going across near Kjetil's back would be if he wasn't hunched over, head in his hands, his fingers tapping on his temples.  
"Kjetil? You okay? You know they are just children, right?" The Dane asked, moving his hand to rub against the other's back, making soothing patterns on him to hopefully calm his partner down.  
"I realize that, Dane. " He replied, his voice softened a bit, almost pained. With a frown, Simon dug in his pocket, taking out a small baggy with Kjetil's name on it and a small pill bottle of painkillers. "Tino left the bag for you on the counter. I ended up grabbing it with the keys." Simon told him. "Did you forget to take your meds today, Babe?" He asked, only getting a small groan and a nod from the male, holding his hand out. He took the pills dry, a thing Simon could never do, and slowly leaned against his Danish boyfriend, glancing at the kids. Simon still smiled as he watched them run around.  
"They're kinda cute, ya think? They look like they're having a lot of fun." He laughed while Kjetil stayed silent, frowning at the kids. "Hm, so cute." He mocked, his voice dripping in sarcasm. "C'mon, they're not that bad, babe! They're enjoyable!" Simon tried to convince, Kjetil was of course having none of it, and glared softly up at the taller male who had his arms around him. "What're ya tryin' to get at, Simon?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. He just smiled a bit sheepishly, his free hand itching at a a stubbly chin, his face covered in freckled slightly lit up with a tell tale sign of embarrassment.  
"What if...One day we were like Tino and Berwald, huh?" He asked. "We could get a place to ourselves, start a life, maybe adop-"  
"Stop. No kids. Too painful to help take care of our nephews." Kjetil told him, earning a small whine from Simon as he pouted. "Come on, Kjetil! We'd be great dads!" Simon told him, glancing away. Was this something Simon wanted truly?  
All Kjetil could do was sigh, sometimes, but he went up and kissed his jaw, reaching to hold the hand that was around his torso.  
"...I...I will think about it then, how about that?" He asked. Simon instantly changed his personality from sad, sulking man to happy man child. He took his lover and pulled him into a fuller kiss, grinning through it. Once they parted, he nodded. "I really like the sound of that." Simon told him, caressing the more quiet Norwegian's face softy. Kjetil couldn't help but to see that face and grab the man's collar, bringing him down to crash their lips once again. Both of them seemed to be at ease.  
From the playground, however, Peter gasped and got Örjan's attention, who gagged. "Uncle Simon and Uncle Kjetil are so embarrassing!" Peter whined. A few of them were sitting in a small circle, that was consisted of him, Sal, his brother, and Charlie.  
"Love isn't embarrassing, Peter. It's an amazing thing!" Sal told him. Sal was the group's love guru. Being Italian had some perks, apparently.  
"It is when they're making out in a park! Everybody can see!" The small Swede pouted, crossing his arms. "Who needs love when you have other priorities? Like art and internet." He said. He'd stick with that theory. Charlie rolled her eyes. "Anybody can kiss in the park, Doofus! Were in a free place!" She claimed. "And what are you going to do about it, huh? Kiss somebody yourself?" Örjan snickered. "I have a crush, thank you. I'll kiss him when I'm ready!" The small female told him, frowning.  
The small group 'ooh'ed.  
"Charlie has a crush? Who knew! I thought you would be an innocent girl forever!" Sal joked. "But now you must tell us! You already said you have one so you cannot take it back~!" Sal laughed. "Exactly! Who is he? Is he in our group of friends?" Peter asked.  
Her cheeks lit up, the group made the same sound as before.  
"Which one of us is it? It can't be your brother. Sal and James is way too old for you. So it has to be me, Peter, or Franz!" Örjan said. What a genius.  
Charlie pounded her foot in frustration. "If I was to tell you, will you all shut up?!" She asked, the group nodded hastily.  
She stomped over to Peter, her face still bunched up in a scowl, made him stand up, and smashed her lips against his. It was quick, but it was enough to get the group, and her brother , James, and Franz to notice.  
Everybody was shocked, but they believed she broke Peter. And hell, not even Kjetil and Simon would've knew if Örjan didn't shout out one word to rat on his older brother.  
"Peter has cooties!"


	7. I will still love you,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were supposed to have the best vacation away from home, but he couldn't bring himself to do what his partner wanted tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A SuFin chapter, finally-  
> However, since the little ol' me is incapable of writing them doing the diddly, I hope this works instead and I hope you enjoy!  
> Don't forget to comment about ideas for future chapters (which will mostlikely be HongIce), and I promise I'll get back to you asap!

They were supposed to have the best vacation away from home, but he couldn't bring himself to do what his partner wanted tonight.  
It was all his fault. He bought the perfect room to sleep in with the perfect man, and yet his chest welled up and his heart throbbed with the wrong emotion.  
The night started out special, as special as any night together was. Berwald treated Tino to dinner, and Tino bought them dessert, they took a walk together with their fingers intertwined, and adventured around a bit before heading back to the hotel room.   
Berwald made sure to get the most romantic rooms he could to please Tino, and he tried to do everything right. It seemed a bit stereotypical on how the room was set up, but he supposed it just played to the charm and put people in the mood. There was a freshly made bed, rose petals sprinkled around, a bucket filled with ice and champagne. As cheesy as it was, Tino loved it, and Berwald loved Tino. It all made sense.   
They burst into the hotel room with each other's lips against each other's, bodies pressed close, his hands on his hips and Tino's hands in his hair. It took skill that neither of them had to lock the door behind them amidst the teenage rom-com like situation they progressed into. With a small, smirk like smile, the Finn parted and put his hand against the man's chest, pushing him backwards until he made contact with the bed.   
Now, it wasn't like it was their...'First time', oh no. Berwald was just...Over thinking about things, wasn't he? It was all dumb but-  
His breath hitched as his partner climbed over him and captured him to another passionate, hot kiss. Tino grabbed on his hands and put them above Berwald's head. He pulled away when he felt their wedding rings touch.  
Tino seemed confused, and pulled back to look at his husband with an eyebrow raised.   
"Berwald, honey...Somethin' wrong?" He asked. Despite how passionate he just was, the voice he used was still caring and gentle. Despite how Berwald was feeling, he knew it was the same voice he fell in love with.   
"I...can't. Not tonight." Berwald muttered softly. "'M sorry, Tino."  
In the response to this, the Finn just gave a gentle smile as he cupped his husband's cheek before kissing him softly. "My dear, there is nothing to be sorry about, silly." Tino told him. But by the way Berwald was avoiding eye contact, he knew he didn't believe him. Sighing, Tino took his hands to pull him into a sitting position before taking on hand in his.   
"I, Tino Väinämöinen, take you, Berwald Oxensternia, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." He told him softly. At least he had earned a small smile from his stoic husband.  
"I, Berwald Oxensternia...Take ya , Tino Väinämöinen , t' be my lawfully wedded husband, t' have and t' hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer..In sickness and 'n health, until death d' us part." Berwald quietly repeated. Tino pressed his forehead against Berwald's with a smile. "Then don't be sorry for one day, silly. We have until death." Tino smiled. "And I'll be waiting until your ready."  
That night didn't go as expected, and they ended up pressed together regardless. They both spent the night happy with Tino tucked into Berwald's arms. Even if the night didn't go as planned though, the words they finished the night on meant the world to them.  
"Minä rakastan sinua."  
"Jag älskar dig."


	8. -Will be deleted after I get responses. Not a chapter, just a check in!-

Hello beauties!  
I haven't updated in GOd knows how long. And I apologize. School has been a hassle, family issues, and other things have been kicking my ass and I'm sorry I haven't posted.  
But! I'm back here to ask who would like to see this continued!

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! Tittino here. This is my first fanfic on AO3. I hope you all enjoy and please leave what you'd like to see, and I just might add it in!


End file.
